overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Demons
Information A great demon is a being who has personally been given power by Yatan.Chapters 262, 1137 | Creatures of God Yatan is not the same as created by Yatan. Based on Solomon's 72 demons, many of the great demons are created the same or have slightly modified configurations, but not all have the same settings.Chapter 1036 They are the peak of the Named Bosses.Chapter 568 Satisfy set up them as a source of evilChapter 568, 995, the 33 supreme rulers of Hell.Chapters 567, 1057 The desolate land there is the reason why the great demons are obsessed with taking over the human world.Chapter 1137 They are the common enemies of humanity.Chapters 799, 1052 Should a demon in the human world break the rules that the world has imposed on him, such as Hell Summoning, the goddess of light would gnaw in return at the soul of the demon. Avoiding the humiliation of losing the body to weak human hands is more important for their pride than the laughter of the other great demons that they risk it.Chapter 1052 The existence of great demons is beyond eternity by Yatan's blessing to reincarnate for eternity.Chapter 576, 807 They can be several thousand years old with their eternal life.Chapters 165, 1052 Should one cease to exist, the monarch's position becomes vacant only temporarily and can later be occupied by another demon.Chapters 577, 1053-1054 There is a large difference in power between the great demons and the lower the number, the stronger a demon is.Chapter 805 | Astaroth compared with Belial The order of the great demons may change.Chapter 478 | Iyarugt as ‘one who can change the order of the great demons.’ - Chapter 993 | Belial's position is given as 33rd instead of 32nd, as it was re-narrated e.g. in chapter 1019. - Chapters 486, 576 | Zepar 29th great demon vs. 13th monarch of hell Only great demons above the 20th rank have the power to tame a Memphis.Chapter 576 And only eight great demons was given the Satisfy code ‘x:;’ as Category x:; Entities that have a great influence on Satisfy's world view.Chapter 826 And the peak of the 33 demons is the master of hell, the demon king and 1st great demon Baal, that has existed since the beginning of the human world.Chapters 403, 1169 The magic Meteor is the symbol representing them.Chapter 805 The great demon summoning tool is an item to communicate with a great demon.Chapters 564-565, 567 In order to summon a great demon, the necessary tools, the human sacrifices who are preferred as virgins and the chant of a spell is needed.Chapters 565, 1014 The basic sacrifice required is the soul of the summoner. When the soul is liberated, it is evidence that the summoned great demon had been killed.Chapter 1056 In return for the successful summoning ritual of a great demon, one wish will be definitely realized in the future by the demon in accordance with the oath of summoning.Chapters 567, 799, 1019-1020 The resulting contract is a shackle for the demon until the summoner's wish is fulfilled.Chapters 799, 807 A new body must be provided for the summoning of a weakened great demon.Chapter 807 In general, a contract with a great demon is possible without summoning, such as Baal's Contractor who accepted the power of a great demon.Chapters 403, 478, 483 The reason why demons contract with humans is to basically take their life force and soul.Chapter 403 Making deals is the specialty of a great demon, not the contractor. Few people are able to reject the temptation of a great demon. The fulfilment of the contract will then be implemented according to the agreement. A demon's contract is based on a definite agreement. The damage that the contractor will suffer is enormous and even a great demon cannot bear it.Chapter 799 Especially the followers of the Yatan Church who want to bring and resurrect the 33 great demons to the earth may have contractors.Chapters 262, 594, 868, 1014 The leader and creator of the church is even a great demon, Amoract.Chapters 262, 309, 1000 Receiving a penalty, Great demons summoned to the human world are much weaker than they are in hell.Chapter 570, 572, 901, 1135 | penalty in exchange for being summoned It would be a suicide attack for humanity to invade hell, except for the Demon Slayer who hunts the great demons in hell.Chapter 573, 1137 Nevertheless, a great demon's rampage that kill countless people for souls and open the gates of hell to summon an army causes the existing rule and order to collapse, and numerous players suffer great inconveniences.Chapters 567, 576, 1023, 1025 In order to raid a great demon, especially those in a complete stateChapter 805 | in a complete state who can summon a hellChapters 577, 1052 | Belial, Berith, the top players needes to cooperate.Chapter 576, 1023 Therefore, all those who participate in a great demon raid receive different but great compensations based on their performance to stop the great demon, for example the title Savior of the World.Chapters 577, 808, 1053 The greatest achievements against great demons in history came from Muller and Pagma.Chapters 1048, 1052, 1054 Great demons does not just die when they are defeated. Their body will be sealed that means they will be only robbed of their flesh.Chapter 162, 165, 302, 389, 479, 659, 807-808 | sealing of great demons in a complete and weakened state The soul of a great demon cannot be sealed.Chapter 162 | Hell Gao. Chapter 164, Muller couldn't seal perfectly. They still remain souls like all demons until they are able to resurrect.Chapters 479, 497, 576-577, 1053 | Iyarugt, Braham, Belial and Berith. Soul destroyed and unable to reincarnate imply that the soul can survive and reincarnate. The weakened great demons by the sealing have so low power that they can no longer be compared to the complete great demon.Chapter 800 They may be disqualified as great demons, but they are still powerful.Chapters 659, 799, 804-805 | Furfu sealed by Muller. Goldhit's guess that Astaroth was disqualified. Both Emperor and Bain were surprised that Astaroth is too strong to be called a weakened great demon. In chapter 806 Goldhit got the beating. A body must be borrowed every time for them to reappear in the human world. The body must either come from a demonkin in the human worldChapter 165 | Hell Gao, as found among Yatan's ServantsChapter 262, or be provided by the summoner.Chapter 807 | Astaroth Their goal as demons in the human world is either the devouring of many soulsChapters 162, 167 | Hell Gao. Chapter 162 provides a hint concerning resurrection. The decisive sentence in chapter 167 is ambiguous and can only be read clearly in knowledge of Astaroth's purpose. or the completion of a contract in order to gain enough necessary magic power for a chance of resurrection.Chapter 807 | Astaroth Only the Saintess can threaten and destroy the soul of a great demon and prevent the resurrection.Chapters 497, 576-577, 589, 1053-1054, 1072 In the case of weakened great demons that reappear in the human world, a particular mineral that is connected with the great demon descends as the source of the power.Chapter 164-165, 803-805 | fire stone, thunder stone The mineral is needed to appear in the human world.Chapter 164 | fire stones The more time passes and longer the survival period, the stronger the mineral and the demon becomes.Chapter 805 | thunder stone But it is also the weakness of a weakened great demon. If it is damaged, it causes a loss of power until the demon is defeated.Chapter 164-166, 302, 803, 807-809 | fire stone, thunder stone If the demon's new body is destroyed, the mineral of itself explodes.Chapter 167 List of Great Demons # Baal Chapter 392 # # Shizo BeriacheChapter 1135 - was once the 3rd Great Demon before she was banned from hell. # Gamigin Chapter 1013 & 1014 - can summon the ghosts of the dead. # # # AmonChapter 1138 - had been caught by Trauka after ascending. # # Hell Gao Chapters 165 and 1137 | "Hell Gao was the 9th strongest of the 33 great demons." Probably equivalent to 9th Great Demon. Confirmed in chapter 1137. - is only unsealed the 9th Great Demon and could not be injured, even if all great demons outside the 15th rank came at him simultaneously. Muller only fought the summoned Hell Gao and sealed him. # Leraje Chapter 701 - is 'a great ruler who combines power and strategy' # # Sometimes the 12th great demon's ‘hand’ will pop out at the Elliter Mine. # # # # # # # # # # Berith† - when the Rebecca Church had failed to stop the summoning ritual, Benoit successfully summoned Berith. Berith devastated the continent, killing millions and destroying many cities, including Rotemon Kingdom. # # # Dantalian Chapter 871 # # # # Zepar Chapter 486 # # # Belial† - with the help of Benoit through Rose, Aslan was able to summon Belial in order to help defeat the Overgeared Guild. # Number or Status undetermined yet * Drasion - sealed by Muller. * LepirChapter 242 - defeated by Muller, but not sealed? * KursonChapter 242 - defeated by Muller, but not sealed? * Furfu - sealed by Muller * Morax - sealed by Muller * Amoract - First Yatan Servant, Great Demon of Contlict. His rank is within the top 10 Great Demons.Chapter 1000 | One of the nine great demons who deprived Beriache of her great demon status. Beriache was the 3th great demon! All demons outside the 10th position are too weak. * AstarothChapter 804 - was disqualified for the loss of his flesh by Muller. * MarbasChapter 478 - one of the major powers in hell who has evaluated Iyarugt. Notes * While chapter 486 identifies Zepar as the 29th great demon, chapter 576 states that he is the 13th monarch of hell. Waiting for more details from future chapters. * It has not been entirely clarified what sealing a great-demon means. Does it just mean defeat or do something special? Chapter 1054 states that Grid has sealed at least 3 Demons into the Rune of Darkness. Have Muller and Pagma also used a rune? Category:Affiliations